New York State Department of Health/Health Research, Inc. (NYSDOH/HRI) is[unreadable] submitting this proposal to serve as the Part III:STD/HIV Partner Services and Program[unreadable] Support Training Center (PTC) for the Eastern Quadrant. The University at Albany, School[unreadable] of Public Health joins as a training partner bringing state-of-the-art research findings to the[unreadable] development of STD/HIV education and training. Numerous additional collaborators are also[unreadable] involved, as described throughout the application, and reflected in letters of support (see[unreadable] Appendix B). These collaborators include other regional and national PTCs, other types of[unreadable] training centers (e.g., AIDS Education Training Network (AETC), Regional Training Centers[unreadable] (RTC), Addiction Technology Transfer Centers (ATTC), Public Health Training Centers[unreadable] (PHTC), and others involved in STD/HIV prevention services and training (e.g., state and[unreadable] jurisdiction program areas.)[unreadable] Dr. F. Bruce Coles, Director of the NYSDOH Bureau of STD Control, serves as the PTC[unreadable] Director and Ms. SueAnne Payette, PTC Coordinator, serves as the designated Partner[unreadable] Services Training Director (as defined in the Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA)) for[unreadable] this grant. Ms. Teri Dehm, Director of Sponsored Programs at Health Research, Inc., serves[unreadable] as the business and administrative contact for this application.[unreadable] Over the past eleven years (since 1995) the NYS Prevention Training Center (NYS PTC)[unreadable] Part Ill Partner Counseling Training staff has provided standardized partner counseling[unreadable] training and additional program support courses for STD and HIV prevention[unreadable] programs.nationally in collaboration with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention[unreadable] (CDC), Training and Health Communications Branch (THCB). In the next year, the NYS[unreadable] PTC proposes to meet the following training objectives:[unreadable] 1. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have offered a minimum of 400 hours of[unreadable] standardized partner services training. The training will consist of 25% experiential skillsbuilding[unreadable] sessions.[unreadable] 2. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have offered a minimum of 100 hours of[unreadable] support services training. The training will consist of 25% experiential skills-building[unreadable] sessions.[unreadable] 3. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have developed and piloted a draft[unreadable] curriculum for a new course on Social Network and Cluster Analysis.[unreadable] Three additional training objectives related to data and evaluation are included in the[unreadable] Training Objectives section. A detailed training plan is presented, based on recent needs[unreadable] assessments (see section 3), and reflecting CDC policies and guidelines. A projected course[unreadable] calendar and proposed training sites, accessible to all in the Eastern Quadrant, is included.[unreadable] Additional national, Eastern Quadrant and sub-region collaborations are proposed, each with[unreadable] training activities attached.[unreadable] An extensive training evaluation plan is included in the application. This includes[unreadable] maintenance of a student registration database and quarterly submission of data to CDC, and[unreadable] short-term and medium-term evaluation processes for NYS PTC courses.